


Queen Is Who I Am

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Queen Is Who I Am

Her body follows the beat, thump thump thump. Never slowing always getting louder and stronger. Heart beating faster than the house music, making its own rhythm. It's the one thing she can't control in this environment.

A tab is under her tongue as she gyrates from one body to the next. Searching out heat and movement and friction. Hands all over her body as she moves between here and the ecstacy haze.

It's touch that she craves, as she moves further and further into the crowd. Being the center of a dark warehouse with flashing lights. She is their queen.


End file.
